


Negotiations

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are moving in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karaz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=karaz).



"We will _never_ get this mess straightened out," complained Draco, looking at the jumble of boxes and furniture piled haphazardly around them.

"Of course we will," Harry assured him, putting his arms around Draco's waist. "Let's be methodical about this. If we take everything out of the bedroom, we can start in there. We'll put the bed together first, then go on to the boxes of clothes and whatever else belongs in that room. After that maybe we can tackle the bathroom and the kitchen. You _did_ label all your boxes with what was in them, or at least what room they belong in, right?"

"Of course." Draco sniffed. "I had _that_ much sense. But what do we do if not everything fits?"

"Then we negotiate." Harry grinned at him. "We're bound to have duplicates -- towels, plates, that sort of thing -- so we can decide what stays and what goes, and whatever we don't want to keep goes back in boxes, for a rummage sale or something."

"All right." Draco was already planning his negotiating techniques, which depended largely on having the bed available. "We'll try it your way."

They didn't get beyond unpacking the bedroom that night, and it was nearly all Harry's things that ended up back in boxes to be given to charity. Harry didn't mind a bit; Draco's belongings were of better quality anyhow, and Harry profited by a _lot_ of excellent blow jobs during the bargaining process.

**Author's Note:**

> For karaz, who asked for Harry/Draco, "move".


End file.
